bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Valanthe Liadon
Originally from a version of our Earth, a few hundred years in the future, Valanthe "Val" Liadon, is an Alien-Human hybrid created by a gene-splicing experiment that she volunteered for. Along with Issabelle Chevalier and Ada, Valanthe arrived in the Rigel system on board the SC Sunstrider, a science vessel from the Space Corps, her Earth's primary space-faring organization. Valanthe is currently the Head of Security Operations on board the Sunstrider, but is on Rigel Prima in her auxiliary role as Alien Retrieval and Capture Specialist, hunting down an alien specimen that escaped onto the planet's surface, codenamed Ada. Valanthe is also leader of Squad Zero Two (02), a rotating group of security officers employed by the Space Corps under her command. Eyes.png|Normal Eyes Tumblr inline p7jyuravgc1ry0xoo 540.png|Alien Eyes Tumblr p6gtpcpTaO1t0lt8go1 500.gif|Val's Hat Tumblr p76r9lgJkM1vip2zbo1 540.png|Larger Horns Tumblr p5idp50C5J1w169g0o1 540.jpg|No longer balanced Tumblr p34m1h03nG1r7cj5no1 540.jpg|Val and Sabel Skills/Powers Valanthe is gifted with a variety of skills and powers, some of which she was born with, some of which came from the general enhancements the Space Corps does to anyone in their Security Division, and yet others coming from the gene-splicing experiment that made her half-alien, both intentionally and not. Each subsequent change that Val went through occasionally overwrote pre-existing skills or powers. Pre-Space Corps Before she joined the Space Corps, Valanthe was already a strong and intelligent young woman. High Intelligence: As a kid, Val was always extremely smart and possessed a genius-level IQ. By the time she was 20 years old she had three degrees in Advanced Particle Physics, among other accolades and achievements. "Advanced Humanity" The term "Advanced Humanity" is what the Space Corps calls the biological enhancements that all Security personnel in the organization are put through. However, the changes that "advanced humanization", as the process is called, brings are not quite on the same level as the enhancements soldiers in the Military Division of the Space Corps go through. Enhanced Strength: Exactly what it says on the tin. The first step of "advanced humanization" is giving subjects drugs and implants that make them stronger than the average human while still retaining their original physical form. The general rule for these strength enhancements is giving the subject "the strength of 3-7 men depending on how well the body reacts to the catalysts". While eliminating the need for the prerequisite exercise and training to get to this level, the enhanced strength still requires training and constant upkeep to maintain and to prevent the body from rejecting the implants, even years down the line. Enhanced Perception'': ''Along with the changes to physical strength "advanced humanization" brings, subjects are also given the ability to hear, see, and smell better than the average human. This heightening of the senses supposedly makes for better Security officers all around, both in and out of combat. Optional Changes: Along with the two basic enhancements the Space Corps does to all Security Personnel, they also offer other optional changes, including everything from further enhancing a subject's natural abilities to the option of adding cybernetic augments of other kinds as well. Valanthe only personally underwent the application of Sub-Dermal armor across her body. This change, however, was reversed in preparation for the gene-splicing experiment she underwent. Alien-Human Hybridization Because of the nature of the basic "advanced humanization" enhancements, the Enhanced Strength and Perception were unable to be reversed and were instead compounded upon by the changes Valanthe underwent after the gene-splicing procedure. Overall, the general success of the gene-splicing hybridization experimental procedure Val went through, was due to her previous experience and knowledge. In other words, almost everything (outside of the physiological, neurological, and biological changes) are enhancements of previous abilities she already possessed, some advancing much more than others. Half-Alien Physiology: ''(For basic appearance changes, see Post-Hybridization in the Appearance section.) The gene-splicing procedure turned Valanthe from a full human to an hybrid of human and alien traits and abilities. Aside from changes to appearance, the nature of Val's biological and chemical functions also changed. Her brain was re-worked, now resembling an aberrant combination of human and alien structures and processes. Her bodily functions also changed, becoming faster and more efficient in a variety of ways, as well as taking away some things and adding others. A full work-up of these changes will be present in the "Other" section. '''Further Enhanced Strength': It is unknown whether the changes in Val's strength would have been so pronounced after the procedure if she was not already enhanced by the advanced humanization process before. Regardless, Val now possesses strength well beyond what her outward appearance would suggest. Val can lift up to 4 tons above her head, pull up to 8 tons, push up to 10 tons, and carry up to 7 tons. Despite this, she still maintains her base physical appearance. Scientific studies have shown that this is due to a change to the biological makeup of her musculature. Further Enhanced Senses: Same as with the enhancements to strength that the procedure gave her, whether or not the way she is now was influenced by "advanced humanization" is unknown. Regardless, Val now has even more enhanced senses, now with the addition to changes to her sense of taste and touch. The biggest change was her sense of smell, and she can now smell things well beyond the ken of average humans and '' Advanced Humanity subjects. She can determine the different smell of every single source of olfactory stimulation, if she concentrates. She can identify people by their own, personal scent. The same also applies to her sense of taste and people's personal "flavor". This also leads into her other ability of Alien Sense. '''Alien Sense': Due to a combination of smell, taste, and new neurological processes, Val now has the ability to sense anything alien. To further define the term "alien", this is anything that is not the same as her or her original species. The only thing her sense does not include as alien is herself and the humans from her version of Earth. At first scent or taste, Val can only determine that two different "aliens" are different aliens from each other. However, after further exposure to different alien scents or "flavors", she can better differentiate between which is which, eventually determining a specific "alien race's" specific scent or taste after several or prolonged exposure(s). Advanced Neurological Network: The main importance of this change is simply that Val can now better connect to the newest model mechs in the Space Corps repertoire, which have more advanced neurological connection systems for their pilots which allow them to be piloted better, in many cases making them more like giant suits of power armor rather than normal mechs. This also means that other highly advanced neurological connection systems can also interact better and more efficiently with Val's brain. Adoptive Muscle Memory: This is something that both Val, Sabel, and Ada share, though Ada and Sabel's is innate and Val's was gained through the hybridization procedure. Basically, Val only needs to see something done once and she can replicate it, so long as it is something physical. Enhanced Combat Capabilities/Intuitive Combat Aptitude: Val can now intuitively (instantly) learn and understand how to use any combat related object she comes into contact with, up to an intermediate level. This makes being trained in weapons a lot easier, though effort is still required to master them (read: it only provides a hefty basis, it does not give her complete mastery of the usage of the weapon or equipment). In addition to this, Val is now better in combat, in part because of her Adoptive Muscle Memory and her Intuitive Combat Aptitude, as well as because of instinctual changes from the alien genetics spliced into her. Reduced Intelligence/Intermittent Mental Age Regression/Occasional Reduced Sentience: Not all changes wrought by the hybridization procedure are positive. First, Val no longer has a genius level IQ (it is now down to 75, that is; average level) meaning she no longer has the capacity for a certain intelligence, and she no longer has the level of intelligence she did before. To put it simply, her degrees in Advanced Particle Physics are virtually not applicable to her and she can barely understand normal Particle Physics. Second, Val also experiences the occasional regression in mental faculties and mental age, tending to bring her down to around the average mentality of a 14 year old. And third, last but not least, Val occasionally experiences reduced sentience, bringing her down to more the level of an animal such as a cat, relying more on instinct than rational thought, and generally causing her to act more animalistic. This change is not all at once and often comes over time. The latter two regressions, mentality and sentience, are both controlled by Val on a combination of conscious and subconscious levels. Her humanity, mentality, and maturity must all be constantly maintained, both through Val's conscious pressure and subconscious walls and blocks she set up. Because the alien side of her is only currently about 6 years old, but she herself was 20 when she underwent the procedure, when she reverts to a lower mental age, it seems to split the difference, ending with the 14 years she seems to retain mentally. Appearance Pre-Hybridization Before the gene-splicing experiment, Valanthe was a fairly tall and attractive young woman. She stood at 5'11, with an athletic build. She had long, lustrous raven black hair that hung down to her back, and beautiful green eyes. Post-Hybridization After the experiment, Val underwent several major changes. Her hair turned inexplicably from raven black to a shiny, light pink. It also lost a lot of it's volume and all of it's curl becoming much straighter. It also now retains a constant silky, soft feel to it. She also no longer grows hair on any other parts of her body, nor does her hair grow past a certain, length, all the way down to her waist. Her eyes also changed from green to light blue. Her irises and pupils changed, the pupils shrinking and the irises bisected into two sections. When Val becomes angry and begins to lose control of her humanity, her pupils start to glow red, continuing the longer she lacks control and the angrier she gets until her eyes glow completely red. Val's teeth have also become sharper, mainly her canines, on both top and bottom. She must also be careful to take care of her nails as they are naturally sharper, more like claws, and if she does not file them down or keep them cut, she runs the risk of accidentally hurting others or herself. Horns The biggest change to Val's physical form after the procedure was the addition of a pair of red horns growing from just above her forehead at her temples. Val's horns are naturally almost a foot and a half long, when fully grown. However, only the first three inches have nerve endings, and the horns do not grow naturally in Val's normal state, so she breaks them off and files them down so they only just show a couple inches above her hair. However, when Val begins to lose the balance between her alien and human parts, the horns start to grow slowly back. They more or less exist as a sort of gauge to determine how far she is slipping in her efforts to retain her humanity. The less control she has, the faster they grow, until they are once again at their full length. If she regains her lost humanity, she must break them again to bring them back to the state she prefers them to be. Personality Valanthe is generally a kind and caring person, both before and after her transformation. Though she mainly only cares about the people she is close to. However, despite that, she can come off as cold to those she does not know, and is very wary of strangers. Val is a tough and exacting commander, though she does care about those under her command. Before her transformation, Val was a stickler for the rules and following protocol, believing it would keep her and others safe if they followed them. The only exception to this was when it came to Sabel, her friend, for whom she would often bend or break protocol for. After the transformation, Val began to care less for the rules and more for what she believed was right, often breaking protocol to do things her way even if it meant putting others in danger. Despite this, however, she still continued to be one of the best leaders in the Security branch of the Space Corps and such continues to have the respect of many people throughout the different echelons of the Corps. Val has a hard time adapting to new environments because of the changes the gene splicing procedure had on her, and during the period of adaptation, she struggles more with maintaining control over her more animalistic alien side. Valanthe also struggles with anger and resentment issues brought on by the experiment. Even though these issues are based on the internal anger and resentment she holds for herself for going through with the procedure, they often present themselves in displays targeting the people and things around her rather than herself. It is because of these issues that she has a hard time balancing the two sides of herself, and she often finds herself slipping when the emotions take hold of her. Val's control over her emotions tend to vary drastically, and she often jumps between being the picture of balance, calm and collected, and complete animal ferocity, emotional and driven by instinct. Each phase represents on side of her, human and alien, respectively, and both tend to surface even when she is more in control. Val has little to no interest in men, in general. When it comes to Sabel, Val has no limits to what she will do to protect the younger woman, and in the past has taken drastic measures to do so, from direct insubordination to murder. Pre-BLN History Valanthe Liadon was born on the planet Earth in the Sol System. She hails from the United States of New America, born in the state of Kentucky to proud parents, Valerie Liadon and Elizabeth Wehnes, a pair of scientists in charge of the government's Human Bio-engineering Division. Valanthe was the product of over a decade of experiments and research by the two women, the first human to be born without male biological input. Despite the circumstances of her birth, the biological and genetic engineering work that went into her creation made her almost completely identical to children born normally. Growing up, Valanthe always felt pressured to pursue a scientific field like her mothers, and due to her high intelligence, she flourished in the field of Particle Physics, obtaining her first degree in the field at only 11 years old. By the time she joined the Space Corps at 18, she already had two more degrees under her belt. The decision to join the Space Corps came at a time in her life when Valanthe was becoming disillusioned by her life on Earth. Her parents continued to push her towards science all her life, when Val had always been more interested in protecting others. In addition, Val always had dreams of going to space, in part due to the Space Corps' heavy propaganda filled advertising campaign on Earth. Starting at 16, Val began undergoing the training it would require for her to be able to qualify for the Space Corps' intense Security Division initiation course. By the time she submitted her application and took the course at 18, she had reached peak physical fitness for her body type and was able to pass the tests in the highest percentile brackets, setting the course of her career for the years to come. It was after success in the testing that Valanthe met the woman who would become her closest friend and long-time romantic interest, the daughter of the Man of the Law himself, Issabelle Chevalier, who was joining the Space Corps' Engineering Division in order to escape the far-reaching grasp of her over-protective father, Fremont Lafayette Chevalier. As many people learn after joining the Space Corps, the job is a lot more dangerous and grueling than the advertisements on Earth make it seem, especially in the Security Division. However, despite this and unlike many in the Space Corps, Valanthe was determined to make the best of it. Things especially changed when she was assigned to the same ship as Issabelle and was able to work security for the engineering staff during their time on the ship. Over the course of the next two years, Valanthe would make a name for herself as a hard-working individual with a knack for finding and solving problems before they could pose a threat to the safety of the ship and the crew. She also established herself as an amazing leader and became one of the youngest Security Division members to become Head of Security on a Space Corps vessel. During those two years, she saved the most lives of anyone in the Space Corps' 200 year history, even stopping the catastrophic collision of two Martian space stations after discovering and thwarting a plot by rogue Space Corps members turned space pirates with the help of Issabelle and the newly formed Squad Zero Two. It was because of these actions and the traits that she showed that the Space Corps offered her the chance to take part in a highly experimental gene-splicing procedure, where scientists would take the genetic material of several of the alien species the Space Corps had encountered and bind them to her human ones. The procedure was supposed to provide all the best qualities of the alien species selected while keeping the best qualities of the human subject. The side-effects were estimated to be mild, leaving the subject better at their job without sacrificing much. Against the protests of Issabelle, Valanthe was determined to accept the invitation and undergo the procedure. This decision was the single biggest turning point in her life, and her biggest regret. The procedure went smoothly, though the actual effects were far beyond anything that the scientists had told Valanthe. Once again, the Space Corps did what it always did and leveraged their member's aspirations against them. The recovery period took the entirety of the year, and is the darkest period in Valanthe's life. Exactly what happened during that period was not disclosed to the public and remains something that Valanthe refuses to talk about. The only people who know what went on in that year were the scientists and medical staff that were a part of the recovery, and Issabelle herself. According to Val, Issabelle was the only reason why she was able to recover at all and end up coming out of it the way she did. Valanthe occasionally experiences intense flashbacks to this time in her life, moments that can last up to a week at a time and are characterized by an almost total reversion to her post-procedure state, wherein she tends to lock herself in her room until it passes. The following four years marked a big change in Val's behavior and attitude, and she continues to struggle with the consequences of the procedure. Despite the changes, Valanthe continued her career with the Space Corps, staying on as a Head of Security and leader of Squad Zero Two, though with the additional duty of becoming an Alien Retrieval and Capture Specialist. Valanthe's place in the Space Corps also changed quite drastically. She no longer was allowed to take unsupervised shore leave to Earth and she was often pulled away for special missions by the Space Corps leadership. To put it simply, Valanthe had become Space Corps property because of the nature of the changes wrought by the procedure. While she retained the respect of many of her peers, Valanthe has often put herself in situations that jeopardized her position as a free-acting member of the company. Val's kill count of Space Corps personnel is in the hundreds, testing even the Corps' high tolerance for loss of life. The majority of these kills came in times when Val's grasp of her humanity was waning, coming in situations where she recklessly endangered the lives of Space Corps members to complete a mission. It is largely because of this factor that Valanthe has continued to hold her position, though incidents have occurred without that saving grace that also put her in hot water. Valanthe arrived in Rigel Prima's universe after a wormhole opened on the edges of Solar space during a routine science mission on board the SC Sunstrider, sucking the ship and it's military escort, the SC Fist of the North Star, into it and depositing them in Rigel's solar system. Throughout their time together in the Space Corps, Valanthe and Issabelle were nearly inseparable, both by means of their friendship and the fact that they, in their entire 8 year history in the Space Corps, always served on the same ships or in the same sectors of space stations. Val had always been the more forward of the two, and has harbored a romantic attraction to the younger woman for years. Despite this, no relationship further than friendship ever flourished between the two, though not for lack of trying on Val's part. The first few times Val expressed her desire to date Sabel, the other girl rejected her. Eventually, however, after working through her own feelings, Sabel accepted and the two began a relationship that only lasted for a few months before Sabel broke it off. However, Valanthe would continue to be Issabelle's friend after every one of those times, and though they no longer share an official romantic relationship with each other, the two girls continued to stay very close with each other. Part of the reason that Sabel and Val have continued to be placed in positions where they were near each other is because, time and again, Sabel has been proven to be the only one who could calm Valanthe when she loses control. Sabel was often pulled away alongside Val for the missions, kept as back up just in case the latter lost control during the mission. Roleplay History Other Half-Alien Physiology Changes Faster Metabolism More efficient processing of nutrients. Addition of an estrus cycle that seems to be based on the relative position of a moon. It seems to adapt within seven days to whatever a planet's moon cycle is. This cycle is non-existent on board space stations and space-faring vessels, provided the seven day waiting period is met. This estrus cycle is also unlike any seen in animals on Earth, and is best characterized by an almost complete shut-down of higher level thought processes. Val becomes much more hostile towards those she dislikes, and yet more friendly, bordering on obsessive, to those she likes. Changes in required nutrients and chemicals. Some chemicals and nutrients needed by humans are no longer needed to survive, while others that normally were inconsequential are now absolutely required. Sugar, for example, has become essential, and Val requires a much higher amount per day to stay in perfect health. Val also requires a higher consumption of red meats, though whether cooked or uncooked does not seem to matter. Val can also sense certain power sources, though not as strongly as a true alien, with nuclear or other high-potency energy sources being the most obvious to her. It is theorized that this is the true purpose of her horns, and that the way she keeps them actually interferes with the power sense, meaning that if she kept that longer or at their full length she would be able to ascertain power sources at the level of a normal alien like Ada. In concurrence with her ability to sense those power sources, Val can also draw limited power from them, and doesn't come under any adverse side effects from them like a normal person would, specifically radiation from nuclear energy sources. Absorbing these energies enhances her abilities beyond normal, but only up to a certain point. They also contribute more to her alien side, making her lose the balance she struggles to maintain, so she tends to avoid absorbing the energy when she can, though she must still occasionally internalize some to survive. TBC Squad Zero Two (02) The group of security personnel from the Space Corps led by Valanthe. There are always 4 members, though the roster is known to change. The current members of Squad 02 are; Jameson Locke, Edward Buck, Holly Tanaka, and Olypmia Vale. The squad is currently outfitted in Space Corps Power Armor MKV, provided for use by the SC Sunstrider's military escort, SC Fist of the North Star. Category:Characters